


La prima neve

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Italiano | Italian, Jealousy, Reylo - Freeform, Snow, gelosia, neve - Freeform, primo bacio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: "Tutta colpa di Jakku."Finn lo diceva in continuazione quando cercava di consolarla per qualche suo atteggiamento giudicato strano dalle altre persone. Tutti quegli anni di solitudine e isolamento non le avevano insegnato nulla di come stare in mezzo alla persone. Soprattutto quando esse diventavano parte della tua vita e non più semplici passanti di un avamposto ad un angolo della galassia.





	

La neve copriva il sentiero tra le piccole pagode, incorniciando le strane piante dalle fronde piene di fiorellini rosa. Era uno spettacolo davvero inusuale vedere questa primavera nell’inverno perenne del pianeta Carlac. Il villaggio che stavano attraversando si tingeva dei colori del tramonto mentre i Ming Po correvano affaccendati nei preparativi dell’imminente festa. Poche volte Rey aveva visto un paese così grazioso e pacifico.

Due ragazze dei capelli riccamente acconciati si affrettarono a spostarsi dal loro cammino, rubando un paio di sguardi incuriositi al suo compagno di viaggio. A Rey non sfuggì il risolino divertito che nascosero dietro gli strumenti musicali che stringevano al petto.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Ben, che le camminava a fianco col suo solito passo incombente. I capelli neri gli si stavano appiccicando sulla fronte a causa dell’umidità dell’aria e lui se li tirò indietro con la mano guantata in un gesto misto tra cocciutaggine e vanità.

Rey si voltò subito a guardare dritto davanti a sé, prima che lui la notasse girandosi a sua volta. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide sistemarsi nel mantello, visibilmente a disagio come sempre succedeva se lo coglieva in questi momenti di leggerezza.

A volte Rey si chiedeva se avesse ancora vergogna di mostrarsi così umano.

Un altro gruppo di paesane si fermò davanti a loro e Ben gli fece un sorriso tirato, ma ugualmente bello e educato. Rey lo guardò un po’ sorpresa da quell’espressione così aperta, e anche un po’ stranamente infastidita. Si affrettò a ricomporsi subito in un atteggiamento disponibile quando una di esse le si mise di fronte e la guardò con occhi speranzosi.

“Rimarrete entrambi per la festa, Madame Rey?” le disse prendendole le mani infreddolite “Ci fareste un grande onore.”

Rey guardò Ben, cercando di capire il da farsi, e lo vide in difficoltà allo stesso modo, con tre giovani che lo pregavano di restare mentre lo fissavano con occhi sognanti. Si scambiarono uno sguardo imbarazzato, ma annuirono ugualmente, non potendo che cedere ad una richiesta fatta con così tanta aspettativa.

“Certamente.” disse compostamente Ben. “L’onore è nostro.” Le giovani Ming Po gli presero la mano a turno, ringraziandolo calorosamente. Rey guardò quella scena svenevole con finta indifferenza fino a chè, finalmente soddisfatte, le giovani paesane corsero via discutendo animatamente su quale abbigliamento dovevano scegliere per la serata.

Ben la osservava con un’espressione semplice. “Cosa c’è? Non potevo certo rifiutare o avremo offeso tutto il villaggio.”

Rey non poté nascondere il suo scetticismo, ma cercò di farlo ugualmente mentre tornavano verso il  Falcon .

 

\----------------------------------  
  
Rey non era stata a molte feste ma da fonti più che certe, in questo caso Poe, sapeva che di solito erano l’occasione migliore per distrarsi e divertirsi. Si era resa conto però, vivendo finalmente a stretto contatto con delle persone vere, che non si sentiva ancora perfettamente a suo agio in questo tipo di situazioni. Il raduno a puro scopo di svago era un concetto a cui era strano abituarsi. Si consolò in parte pensando che non era la sola a pensarla così. Anche Finn aveva le sue stesse impressioni avendo vissuto una vita, a contatto con altri certo, ma interamente scandita dagli obblighi militari e priva di svago.

Le sembrò ancora più surreale, dopo aver pensato a questo, guardare come Ben (etichettato dagli altri piloti non molto gentilmente come  _il principe dei disadattati_ ) muoversi con esemplare compostezza tra gli abitanti in festa. Probabilmente solo qualche anno prima tutta questa gente sarebbe stata solo un cumulo di cadaveri fumanti se avessero avuto la sfortuna di imbattersi in Kylo Ren.

Come se l’avesse chiamato con la voce, lui si girò a guardarla.

Succedeva spesso, molto più di quanto le piacesse ammetterlo, che entrambi si sentissero come se le loro menti fossero naturalmente sintonizzate l’una sull’altro.

La Forza li attraeva come un magnete.

Non avevano mai avuto la volontà, o forse il coraggio, di parlarne apertamente. Tutta questa situazione era relativamente nuova, ed entrambi erano reticenti a disturbare la convivenza pacifica nata nonostante la violenza che aveva segnato il loro passato insieme.

Avevano trovato nel  dovere  il punto in comune da dove ricominciare. Da lì tutto era migliorato.

Erano diventati dei guardiani della Nuova Repubblica, così come i Jedi lo erano stati tanti anni prima. Certo, loro non erano veri e propri Jedi nel senso tradizionale del termine, ma poco importava quale fosse il loro nome al termine della guerra che aveva scosso la galassia.

Ben era tornato a dare attenzione alle due Ming Po che stavano improvvisando un duetto strumentale solo per lui. Rey le riconobbe dall’incontro di prima e osservò con emozioni contrastanti la scena oltre il bracere decorato.

Quando lo spettacolo terminò e Ben sorrise compiaciuto, Rey sentì il sangue arrivargli alle guance. Si alzò in fretta, allontanandosi tra la neve.

 

\----------------------------------

_Tutta colpa di Jakku._ Rey pensò in modo un po’ infantile.

Finn lo diceva in continuazione quando cercava di consolarla per qualche suo atteggiamento giudicato strano dalle altre persone. Tutti quegli anni di solitudine e isolamento (e di guerra) non le avevano insegnato nulla di come stare in mezzo alla persone. Soprattutto quando esse diventavano parte della tua vita e non più semplici passanti di un avamposto ad un angolo della galassia.

Rey si fermò sotto uno degli alberi in fiore e si abbassò per prendere tra le mani un po’ di neve. Cercò di pensare a quanto fosse morbida e fredda, ma la sua mente tornò subito a Ben. Ributtò per terra la neve in modo seccato e si portò i palmi freddi sulle guance infuocate, faticando a riconoscersi in questa ragazza che era arrossita per un nonnulla.

_Tutta colpa di Jakku._

Doveva essere così. Non era preparata per questo, a tenere così alle persone vicine, a sentirsi così possessiva verso di esse. Tantomeno per uno come Ben Solo!

_Kriff!_ Quante volte avevano duellato? Quante cicatrici si erano lasciati l’uno sul corpo dell’altro?

Un’immagine della schiena nuda di Ben, così come l’aveva vista qualche giorno prima sulla nave, mentre si cambiava, le si materializzò nella mente e Rey si sentì avvampare ancora di più. Si portò le mani alla fronte, in un gesto di frustrazione. Pensò al suo sorriso educato e a come le sembrasse piacergli la compagnie delle graziose Ming Po. Pensò a come...

“Rey?”

Le venne naturale roteare gli occhi al cielo, incredula e rassegnata a non poter avere più un attimo di solitudine. Tornò a giocherellare con la neve, come se nulla fosse, prima di girarsi verso Ben.

“Anche se l’ho già vista, mi stupisce sempre.” gli disse mentre la compattava tra le mani.

“La neve?”

“Si. Tutta quest’acqua che diventa questa….” si fermò contemplando il paesaggio bianco “...cosa. E’ …” cercò invano le parole. Non trovandole lui sembrò venirle in aiuto. “Bello?”

Rey arricciò il naso. Certo era bello, stupendo anzi. Ma non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare di estetica con Ben Solo. Nella sua vita era ancora la praticità ad esse al primo posto, non la bellezza.

Al contrario Ben, nel suo percorso nella Luce, era riuscito a ritrovare il gusto delle cose belle dopo gli orrori e la sofferenza del Lato Oscuro. Rey si morse il labbro mentre cercava di non ripensarlo in compagnia delle due giovani paesane: certo non poteva biasimarlo se cercava una compagnia piacevole e attraente.

Qualcosa di piccolo e freddo la colpì da dietro e Rey si alzò di scatto, guardando Ben incredula. Si scrollò la neve dalla spalla mentre lo accusò senza battere ciglio “Che diavolo fai?”

Ben aveva un’espressione prima confusa e poi vagamente triste, come quando ti accorgi di non aver colto una battuta umoristica durante un discorso e di non aver riso come tutti. Solo che stavolta Rey aveva la strana sensazione di essere lei che non aveva intuito qualcosa.

Ben si abbassò con calma e dopo aver preso una manciata di neve, la pressò con cura fino a farne una palla.

Rey lo guardò come a rallentatore mentre alzava il braccio per tirarle addosso la sfera bianca. Lei si mosse di lato velocemente, evitandola, ma rimase a fissare il proiettile di neve disfarsi a terra prima di girarsi verso Ben.  L’ex Cavaliere di Ren aveva l’aria di non essersi mai divertito così prima d’ora.

“Sai” disse avvicinandosi lentamente. “Mi ricordo di questo viaggio, quando ero bambino, con mia madre.” aggrottò la fronte “Lei era su questo pianeta, impegnata in un incontro politico senza fine. Nevicava e io avevo passato tutto il tempo fuori a giocare”

Rey fece come una smorfia. Le sembrò irreale pensare a Ben come un bambino normale che giocava, esattamente come se lo avesse pensato di sé stessa.

Ben le era arrivato davanti e guardò le fronde piene di neve degli alberi fioriti. Con un gesto della mano tutto il manto bianco si sollevò dai rami in piccole spirali, per poi discendere lentamente attorno a loro in una nevicata perfetta nel disegno e nella cadenza. Rey alzò i palmi, guardando i piccoli fiocchi ricaderle sulla pelle e sciogliersi lentamente.

“Certo, non  _giocavo_ come tutti” disse un po’ ammiccando.

“Tirarsi la neve è un gioco?” gli chiese incredula.

“Si. E’ un gioco molto comune.” Le rispose lui. Rey lo ignorò mentre chiudeva gli occhi e alzò il viso per godersi la neve sul viso e sulla bocca. Le dava una strana sensazione sentirla trasformarsi in minuscole gocce d’acqua: era tutto così semplice e innocuo. La prima volta che era stata sulla neve, non aveva avuto nemmeno un momento per meravigliarsi di essa e pensare a quanto fosse bella. Starkiller non era certo un parco giochi.

Quel ricordo la fece fermare, abbassare il viso e cercare quello di Ben. Non era passato molto tempo da quella spaventosa notte artificiale, ma entrambi erano così profondamente diversi da quel primo scontro. Lui portava ancora il nome di Kylo Ren e brandiva una spada laser rosso sangue.

Ben aveva un’espressione seria e incerta mentre lei, senza volerlo, aveva iniziato a fissargli la cicatrice sbiadita che gli divideva la guancia. Rey sentì ancora quella percezione unica e indescrivibile, come se provasse in sé stessa le sue emozioni.

Sentì chiaramente la trepidazione e l’attesa che precedono la rivelazione di un segreto.  
Ben corrugò la fronte e si morse un poco il labbro prima di parlare.

“Rey, volevo fare una prova, se me lo permetti.” le disse gravemente mentre le prendeva una mano con esitazione.

“Che tipo prova?” gli rispose, mascherando l’attimo di nervosismo. Sperò che lui non si accorgesse mai di come lo percepiva vicino. Sperò che la sua mano non tremasse.

“Voglio che ascolti.” continuò. La sua voce era gentile e accomodante, come se avesse intuito il suo disagio a questa improvvisa richiesta.

“Ti sto ascoltando.” Rey annuì. 

“No,” disse lui cercandola con gli occhi. Rey aveva evitato il contatto diretto, ma lui si chinò apposta fino a che non fu costretta a guardarlo negli occhi. “Qui” disse toccandosi la fronte con un dito affusolato.

Rey sentì un'improvvisa vertigine e tirò un respiro corto. L’involontario panico di averlo un’altra volta nella mente la investì in pieno. Sapeva che Ben non avrebbe mai forzato le sue resistenze mentali come aveva fatto su Starkiller: lui non era più quella persona violenta e ignobile che si nascondeva sotto una maschera.

Eppure il pensiero di averlo nella testa la sconvolgeva ancora di più ora che erano alleati, amici o qualunque altra cosa fossero. L’intimità che c’era nel guardarsi dentro adesso era sconcertante. Il loro equilibrio era fatto anche di tante cose non dette ma che entrambi conoscevano. Avevano imparato a conoscersi, fidarsi e contare l’uno sull’altro. C’era anche una comprensione, un legame fondato sulle tante cose che avevano in comune. C’era un affetto che Rey faceva fatica a negare.

Dargli voce era dargli una sostanza, una realtà a cui forse non erano ancora pronti.

“Non voglio curiosare, mi devi credere.” continuò Ben, accorgendosi di quanto era stata in silenzio e cercando indubbiamente di rassicurarla.

Rey guardò la sua piccola mano mentre veniva stretta gentilmente da quelle di Ben. Le stava accarezzando le nocche con il pollice in un gesto lento e calmo. Un sorriso nervoso gli tirò il viso e un ricciolo nero rimase stretto nelle pieghe della cicatrice.

“Va bene.” gli disse alla fine cercando di superare il suo imbarazzo. Aveva messo la propria vita nelle sue mani innumerevoli volte, questo non doveva essere diverso. Forse.

_Rey_

Sgranò gli occhi quando sentì la sua voce profonda direttamente nella mente. Una delle sue mani si alzò per accogliere la sua guancia.

_Rey. Perché prima sei andata via così?_

_Io… Io non mi sento a mio agio tra le persone. Lo sai._ Gli rispose di getto.  Solo dopo aver visto il suo viso compiaciuto si accorse di avergli risposto parlandogli nella mente. 

_Non è solo per quello._ Continuò lui, ignorando la sua sorpresa e senza cambiare argomento. Le sue dita cominciarono ad accarezzarla piano dietro l’orecchio.  _Non devi essere gelosa, Rey._

S’irrigidì, pensando istantaneamente ad almeno una decina di frasi pronte per negare quell’affermazione, ma il mezzo sorriso che gli vide aprirsi sul viso la fece desistere. Era sicura che anche se lui non potesse distinguerli singolarmente, Ben aveva la vaga idea del caos di pensieri che le nascevano come difesa naturale. Come spesso accadeva, piuttosto che ammettere le sue debolizze, Rey rispose a tono.

_Confordi il mio disagio con qualcosa che non mi riguarda._

Ben si ritrasse, fermando le dita che le accarezzavano il collo.  _Non ti riguarda?_ le disse scettico. Tra di loro si svegliò come una corrente elettrica.

_No. La compagnia che scegli non è affar mio._ Gli rispose alzando il mento orgogliosamente. Lui tirò indietro la mano e incrociò piano le braccia sul petto.

_Non ti stavo chiedendo nessun permesso._ Aggiunse lui con una calma invidiabile, come stessero parlando del tempo. Rey s’infastidì a questo atteggiamento: perché le stava facendo queste domande? La loro dinamica non era un argomento di conversazione facile in nessuna situazione, tantomeno in questa declinazione così civettuola. Per l’ennesima volta Rey si rese conto di quanto inesperta fosse nelle relazioni personali. Lei semplicemente non era capace, non era munita della conoscenza sufficiente per navigare in acque così incerte.

_Non devi. Io e te… non abbiamo nessun obbligo l’uno verso l'altro._ Gli disse, sperando di finirla lì.

_Vero._ Le rispose Ben senza battere ciglio.

Questo le sembrò la conclusione che cercava, ma Rey non potè fare a meno di sentire l’amarezza di aver scoperto come un nuovo confine tra di loro. L’elettricità tra di loro scemò in una calma assordante. Annuì, non trovando altro da dire e pensò che a questo punto era meglio tornare alla festa, tra la gente, piuttosto che continuare questa conversazione che non faceva altro che tenerla sulle spine.

_Rey, tu sai cos’è che ci permette di comunicare così. Di sentirci… così?_ Ben le stava parlando ancora. Era strano come la sua voce sembrava più giovane, più leggera nella sua testa.

_La Forza._ Gli rispose senza esitazione: aveva di nuovo la sua attenzione.  Lui annuì e Rey sentì di nuovo quella trepidazione che sfiorava l’apprensione.

_E’ qualcosa di più. Si chiama Legame della Forza._

_Che cos’è?_ gli chiese subito. 

Ben aveva un’espressione seria, come lo era sempre quando le spiegava qualcosa. Probabilmente lui sarebbe stato davvero un buon maestro se le situazioni fossero state diverse.

_E’ un legame che permette di comunicare pensieri, emozioni, immagini. Anche a grande distanza. Possiamo trasmetterci anche la Forza stessa, donandoci energia._

Rey era meravigliata di quello che le aveva appena detto. Ora quello che condividevano aveva un nome.  _E’ straordinario._ Gli disse pensando alle infinite possibilità di fronte a loro. Avrebbero potuto combattere in sincrono, anticipando l’uno la mossa dell’altro e se ne avessero avuto bisogno, potevano alimentarsi a vicenda con la Forza. Sarebbero stati invincibili!

_Si. Lo è._ Commentò serenamente Ben.

La sua risposta le sembrò strana.  _Vuoi dire che non è comune?_

_E’ comune tra un maestro Jedi e il suo padawan._

Rey conosceva il suo modo di parlare, e sapeva bene che erano le cose che non diceva a cogliere la sua attenzione.  _ Noi però non lo siamo. _ Gli disse a metà tra un’affermazione e una domanda.

_No._ confermò Ben.  Sciogliendo le braccia conserte, lui le prese entrambe le mani tra le sue, prendendole con estrema cura.

Rey le fissò, stupita ancora una volta dalle attenzioni e dalla gentilezza che le dimostrava sempre. Nonostante il freddo, Rey si sentiva come sudare e s’accorse che il Legame era come un fuoco incandescente tra di loro.

_Ho idea che il nostro legame sia di tutt’altra natura. Il Legame della Forza si può stringere anche tra compagni._ Continuò Ben con un timido sorriso.

_Compagni?_  Rey tirò su gli occhi di scatto, e sentì le mani irrigidirsi nelle sue.  Cos..?

_Compagni di vita, Rey._ Gli disse limpidamente.

Rey sentì di nuovo la vertigine e pensò che l’unica cosa che le impedì di cadere, era la stretta gentile in cui lui le teneva le mani.

Ben si mosse e si chinò, il suo viso sempre più vicino. Rey strinse gli occhi, chiudendoli con forza. Cercò di mandare giù un panico che non aveva mai provato nella sua vita.  Non ci poteva credere! Ben Organa, figlio Leia Organa e Han Solo, nipote di Luke Skywalker e discendente di Darth Vader. Lui, che era stato anche Kylo Ren, assassino dei Jedi e Maestro dei Cavalieri di Ren, stava per baciarla.

Il fiume di emozioni confuse che provò investì sicuramente anche Ben, perchè quando fu sicura che le loro labbra si sarebbero incontrate per la prima volta, non successe nulla.  Aprì gli occhi e sentì, prima di vederlo sul suo viso, il dubbio di aver commesso un errore.

Prima che si allontanasse del tutto, Rey gli gettò le braccia al collo, ancorandosi al suo mantello. L’istinto di non farlo andare via era impossibile da ignorare. Il bisogno di fargli comprendere che il suo non era un rifiuto, ma solo quella paura umana dell'ignoto, era indescrivibile.

_Non andare via._ Rey si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò con tutto quello che aveva dentro.

Le braccia di lui la strinsero istantaneamente, le mani guantate s’affondarono nel suo pesante poncho, infilandosi sotto per cingergli la vita.

Rey a volte si era sentita così minuta e fragile al suo confronto ma ora, nelle sue braccia si sentiva grande e forte. Il Legame li avvolse come una coperta calda e le loro sensazioni si mischiarono senza alcuno sforzo, cullandoli in un oceano gentile e scintillante.

_Non aver paura, lo sento anch’io._ Quella frase che le aveva detto Kylo Ren nella fredda camera dell’interrogatorio, rieccheggiò da una mente all’altra, prendendo nuova vita e nuovi significati.

Mentre la baciava, Ben le stava proiettando immagini e sensazioni, tutte incentrate su di lei. Su come la vedeva, su come la sentiva e sulle emozioni che provava quando stava con lei. Le fece vedere momenti della loro vita quotidiana, mentre pilotavano il  Falcon,  mentre combattevano insieme, mentre mangiavano guardando le stelle. Immagini piene di significato: quando le aveva preso la mano dopo una caduta, quando le aveva accarezzato i capelli senza pensarci, quando era stato al suo capezzale per due giorni e due notti.

Rey si sentì una sciocca ad aver provato della gelosia: Ben le stava dicendo con tutto sé stesso che lei era il centro dei suoi pensieri, sempre. Così, dapprima timidamente, ma poi con sempre più impeto s’affrettò a ricambiare quel fiume di immagini con le proprie.

Di quando si allenavano e si addormetavano stremati in un'angolo della palestra, di quando lui le rispondeva con infinita pazienza alle interminabili domande su questo o su quello. Gli fece vedere come lo aveva ammirato durante il suo processo, come apprezzava la sua umiltà e il senso del dovere che non l'abbadonava mai. Di quanto la facevano sentire importante quei piccoli gesti che nessuno prima d'ora aveva fatto per lei, come tenere da parte la sua razione preferita o svolgere di nascosto un compito che era stato affidato a lei, per risparmiarle un peso.

Le labbra di Ben si spostarono piano dalla bocca alla guancia, al naso, alla fronte, ridandole il respiro. Sentì la sua cicatrice appoggiarsi sulla tempia, mentre la stringeva ancora di più prima di lasciarla andare.

Una volta che i suoi talloni toccarono di nuovo terra, Rey affondò il viso nel suo mantello scuro sentendosi le guance in fiamme e gli affondò le mani nelle spalle.

_L’aveva baciato. Aveva baciato Ben!_

Sentì un risolino rimbombare nel suo petto, mentre lo sentiva accarezzarle i capelli e poggiarle la testa sulla sua. Un’allegria che non avevano mai provato li pervase, insieme ad un rinnovato senso di speranza per il futuro.  Questo Legame che avevano era ancora un territorio selvaggio e inesplorato, ma sapeva che avrebbero imparato insieme a gestirlo e condividerlo al meglio.

Le mani di Ben le lasciarono i fianchi e le presero le guance, inclinandole la testa per potersi guardare di nuovo negli occhi.  Rey non potè fare a meno di fargli un sorriso immenso, stupida dall’espressione felice che aveva sul viso. Sentì che non si era mai sentito così, accettato e accolto con affetto, e Rey condivise il sentimento in pieno.

Rimasero così fino a dopo il tramonto, il suono della musica in lontananza, persi nel contatto delle loro mani, delle labbra e delle menti. Si crogiolarono in quel successo che era solo loro, nei loro cuori. Un trionfo cento volte più bello di qualsiasi guerra vinta, perché avevano conquistato qualcosa che nelle loro vite non avrebbero mai pensato di avere. Appartenenza.

Rey pensò che non avrebbe mai più visto su Ben un’espressione più straordinaria di quella a cui aveva appena assistito.

Non passò molto prima di ricredersi. La gioia semplice e inebriante che li intossicò li fece tornare come bambini.

La faccia di Ben, dopo che l’aveva preso in pieno viso con una palla di neve, non l'avrebbe dimenticata per tutta la vita!

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco qui un'altro one-shot! Inizialmente l'avevo pensato come pubblicazione natalizia, ma alla fine ho avuto tempo per finirlo solo negli ultimi giorni.  
> E' volutamente (estremamente) fluffy.
> 
> Mi rendo conto che Rey potrebbe essere vista un po' OOC in questa storia: molti la vedono sempre e comunque come un donna tutta d'un pezzo! Per me non è così. Credo che bisogna sempre ricordare la sua giovane età e inesperienza. Qui ho voluto dargli le emozioni e le paure di una ragazza alle prese per la prima volta con l'amore.  
> Spero sia stata una lettura leggera e piacevole. Lo scopo era quello!
> 
> L'ambientazione (semi natalizia) è stata scelta esclusivamente per dargli la possibilità di tirarsi delle palle di neve. (e non volevo scegliere il solito Hoth)
> 
> Ho tradotto Force-Bond in Legame della Forza. Se qualcuno conosce la traduzione uffiale italiana, fatemelo sapere!
> 
> Note:  
> Carlac: pacifico pianeta ricoperto di neve dell'Orlo Esterno. (apparso anche in Clone Wars)  
> Ming Po: umanoidi nativi del pianeta Carlac
> 
> Se ci fossero errori evidenti di grammatica o ortografia, segnalatemeli!
> 
> Venite a trovarmi su tumblr: <http://kotay111.tumblr.com/>


End file.
